Twisted Fairy Tale
by anek
Summary: It is a story of fairies and magic! A story of love and making your dreams come true! ^_^x


HELLO Pplz!!! I'm just experimenting on things here, so please do go ahead and read, and review too!

alright, there's not much i can say without spoiling the whole thing, so on with the fic!

**Twisted Fairy Tale **

Once upon a time, there were four young girls who lived in a nice bungalow. 

One was pretty, the other was cold.

One was smart, the other was bold.

They were four sisters who lived in love and harmony.

But they only lived due to alimony.

Their parents had died and left them only the house...

They didn't have money, penny... not even a mouse.

And so they were four young girls who were poor.

But happiness was always at their door.

... And then one day

Their fairy-god mother stopped by.

The girls all cheered and rushed to say 'hi'

With a wave of her hand, the kindly fairy lady gave the girls a gift!

Wrapped in silk and ribbons, it was so heavy they could not even lift!

The fairy then smiled warmly and said:

"This is my gift to you, my angels,

This will make your dreams come true!"

The girls hugged their fairy godmother and sang:

"Thank you, thank you fairy godmother!

Your heart is truly golden of hue!"

But *POOF* the fairy godmother vanished.

The girls said farewell, grateful for the gift they cherished.

The girls then huddled together and chorused:

"Please please please open the beautiful gift!

For we can no longer wait and keep on our feet!"

And so the eldest of the girls stood,

and walked slowly on the floor of wood.

She opened the gift, wrapped in ribbons and silk...

And then....

*KABOOM!*

Inside was a pile of papers and drawings,

Rich in color and dood-lings.

"What the fuck!" said the fair eldest maiden.

"Tell us what the shit says, oh dear sister!" the younger maidens replied.

"Please wait, or I will kick your ass," the eldest maiden answered back kindly.

The younger girls rejoiced and waited eagerly.

The eldest sister cleared her throat and began reading rapidly.

"Complete Rurouni Kenshin Manga collection it says," the eldest maiden read.

"Yey! Yey! Yey!" the other girls sang and nodded their head.

"It says: By Nobuhiro Watsuki, Special Magic Edition," read the eldest girl.

"Yey! Yey! Yey!" the other girls sang and danced in a twirl.

"It says: Come and visit the wonderful RK world!" continued the eldest maiden.

"Yey! Yey! Yey!" the other girls sang, but stopped in a sudden.

The girls were then lifted into the air with whirl...

And into the Rurouni Kenshin Manga Special Magic Edition they went with a twirl...

"Sister! Sister! Where are you sister!" said the whose beauty was legendary.

"Sister! Sister! I am here sister!" answered the girl whose boldness was scary.

"Sister! Sister! I can't see you sister!" called the girl whose mind was the sharpest.

"Sister! Sister! Leave me alone sister!" shouted the girl whose coldness was the iciest.

And so it was that our story began,

The story of four young girls who made their dreams come true.

But their dreams were only that of one man...

ORO?

(Uh-oh... Kenshin you better start hiding...)

~~~~~~~~~~

Once in a place called Kamiya dojo,

There lived a man who always said 'oro'.

His skills with a sword were that of a legend.

His handsome face was that of a God.

He had made a vow to protect the weak till the end.

But his eyes could turn into amber when he was quite mad.

He was once a merciless swordsman.

But he is now the kindness man in the land.

Himura Kenshin was his name.

But he was about to face four girls with no shame...

ORO?

::::::::::::::::  
A/n: heheh... i was reading one of my *boring* textbooks when this idea just came to me (yeah, it sound like Fushigi Yugi). but heck, i don't wanna get absorbed in a textbook! that would just be scary.

so this is what i came up with. i tried to make it sound like a fairy tale (but a twisted fairy tale). don't know if that worked, coz i'm just experimenting writing this way, heheh.

I'd like to make this an interactive kind of fic. 

So... 

**Question #1.) if you were one of the four girls, which one would you pick?** (smart, pretty, bold, or cold?) (by cold... i mean someone like Rei from Evangelion)

Watsuki-sama's Rurouni Kenshin Manga Special Magic Edition has a bonus feature that allows you to do ANYTHING in the RK world... so, 

**Question #2) if you were one of the four girls... what would you *like* to do in the RK world... especially to Kenshin? **

as you might know... i'm pretty well and obsessed with kenny-baby, so it would really make me happy to hear about things you wanna do to Kenshin, **BUT**, if you really wanna do something to someone else... like make fun of Saito, or whatever, I won't stop you.

Hmmmm... strokes chin am I going to allow giggles hentai thoughts? well... blush alright, alright! go ahead! but keep it light so I won't be forced to change the ratings.

alright! hope you guys give me feedback and review!

ja!

~~spawnie-chan


End file.
